spectacular spider-man: chronicles of the spider
by midjet156
Summary: norman osborn is believed to be dead, while peter's life is unraveling can he deal with all these new and old threats and keep it together?
1. Chapter 1

peter while swinging the city says to himself "another banner episode in the life of peter parker harry's left with no father i'm left with no gwen at least the city's safe and the green goblin's gone forever" meanwhile at the airport an airport sturtest says to a familiar looking guy "sorry for the delay mr. roman" he simply responses "don't apologize i never do" he gets on the plan and thinks "great! now i'm forced to flee the city, everyone knows i was the goblin and thinks norman osborn dead, but the know i was the _green _goblin…."

2 weeks later at the parker house

peter as he is waking up thinks to himself "oh man how did this all happen, not only did i cause the death of harry's father and destroy any chance of my own happiness, but now i'm just waiting, hoping that gwen can do the same thing to harrys "happiness" soon, what is wrong with me? nothing was ever this complicated before the spiderbite! ever since then peter parker's life has been a constant battle with twist and turns all around! well no more! "

aunt may then screams up to him "peter breakfast is ready hurry up you'll be late for school!"

peter simply says " all right aunt may i'll be down in a minute!"

peter is then seen walking into midtown high peter heading inside deep in thought all of a sudden heard "hey pete" he frantically turned around to see who said that to find none other than that intelligent, beautiful, blonde girl who he had know for so long. peter unable to say anymore than "oh h-hey gwen, how's it going?" gwen with a look of amazement that he was still talking to her after her hurtful decision she made. apologetically she said "how's it going? that's it pete? isn't there something else you'd rather ask after what i did at the cemetery?" peter with a look of both disappointment and understanding replied "no gwen it's ok really i get it, we have to let harry get to a more stable condition, but since it's harry we're talking about that could take a while." gwen couldn't help but laugh even though that made her sad at the same time. peter not meaning to say this out loud "still i can't help but feel responsible…" gwen looking shocked reassuringly said "oh pete there's no reason to blame yourself, you weren't even there." the mention of his whereabouts that night led peter to flashback with peter saying to norman osborn the green goblin "oh who are you kidding you were saving your own sorry but not harrys!" with norman simply saying as if he could care less "potato patoto once you're out of the picture i'll make everything right" and peter lashing out in anger and disgust "oh you wouldn't know right if it blew up your glider!" peter suddenly remembered he was talking to gwen. gwen saying in a very concerned voice "pete? peter!? you there?", peter caught off guard quickly let out a "huh oh sorry gwen you were saying?" "i wasn't saying anything you just started staring you ok pete?" gwen said looking even more concerned, peter couldn't help but hear his words he had uttered to the goblin that night over and over "you wouldn't know right if it blew up your glider!" peter then noticed that gwen was walking toward the door. he quickly yelled "gwen! where you going?" gwen looking a little confused replied "class the bell just rang, you sure you're all right?" peter finally deciding he couldn't hide it and answering honestly "no not really, it feels like i'm losing it!"

gwen decided to say the a very hopeful look on her face "don't worry pete i'm sure we can find a way to make it take less time" then she said flirtingly "and believe me mister parker it will be worth your wait". gwen noticing his stone faced reaction realized that something else was wrong. "pete?..." gwen said hesitantly with overwhelming concern. just then a police car sped by chasing the rhino, peter thought "oh perfect just when i'm finally talking to gwen again" as he starts to run off gwen yells after him "pete where you goin class is this way!"

confused and concerned she starts to follow to see spiderman throwing on his mask and swinging away from where peter had ran with no sign of him

gwen ponders the possibility of peter and spiderman being the same person "pete?...", spiderman then swings through the city after the rhino, "hey needle nose do i really have to take you down again! i mean all that's missing is marco and it's back to the old days!" he quipped, rhino flooded with anger yells "that's it smart guy you want some of this come and get it!" he charges at our hero and smashes right into a steel wall of an oscorp facility and gets stuck and collapses from exhaustion spider-man unable to believe it says" wow that was easy maybe i won't be so late after all." as he swings back to school to his usual changing ally gwen is hiding nearby. spiderman talking to himself out loud says "something is up there's no way rhino is that stupid then again hopefully i can get another chance to talk to gwen soon before old harry denies visiting rights" hearing this made gwen flinch as he starts to take his mask off when "spider sense!" looking around and not seeing any danger he continues to change right in view of gwen ,peter puts his suit away and starts toward class when he bumps right into a wide eyed gwen. "gwen! how long were you…. there!...?" gwen in complete shock and amazement "you're… you're spiderman…? " peter trying to deny it says "what…? no way what on earth would give you a crazy idea", he trails off when gwen gives him the look, "like that? ok fine i'm spiderman so what?!" gwen starting to get angry when she realizes he has been lying about being spider-man all this time maybe he was lying about loving her "so what!? peter you're a superhero going around saving people and stopping criminals and all!" peter carelessly replied " yeah i know what's your point?..."

gwen now starting to get really angry "my point is if you can lie about this for so long how do i know if anything else you told me is a lie!" gwen now convinced everything he has ever told her was a lie and peter starting to catch on slowly apologetically starts "gwen.. i…" gwen now furious and heartbroken screams out "how do i know you really, _really _love me?!" out of anger not wanting to hear another lame excuse she starts to walk away

peter feeling heartbroken and determined to prove to gwen that he does really love her " gwen i…" harry walks up and gets between them as usual perfect timing harry irritatedly asks "hey pete where you goin?" peter desperate to get to gwen but not really wanting to explain starts " harry gwen was…." harry had heard enough and demands " how about you go to class and see what's up with gwen ok?" peter not wanting harry to get in the way of making amends with the girl he loved desperately cries out "harry it's my fault i just want to make sure…." harry completely fed up with where this was going angrily states "pete i got this!"

meanwhile at fisk tower something evil is brewing

a mysterious overweight man called the kingpin yells out "alright gargon you ready to fulfil your half of the bargain?" gargon, a seemingly short and meek guy strapped to some electrical device responds " yeah i'm ready kingpin" with extreme eagerness the kingpin declares it was time for them to begin and without further adue gargon screams in agony as the machine is activated.


	2. Chapter 2

later at the parker house

peter is scolding himself about earlier "perfect not only do i somehow manage to reveal my identity to gwen but i loose her to the idea that i don't actually love her if only i could show her without the oh so spoiled mr. osborne getting in the way"

at the thought of that peter jumped out his window and went on patrol

at the same time at fisk tower

kingpin demands to know "how does the suit work gargon?" gargon eagerly decides on a new name " scorpion now boss and this thing is amazing i've never felt so powerful!" kingpin taken a little off guard by concern "don't forget you still owe me the head of one wall crawling spiderman!" scorpion acknowledging his assignment jump out of the tower ready for his mission, just as spider-man was swinging by "whoa whoa there who might you be!?" ask spiderman quickly ,without hesitation he yelled out "scorpion wall crawler! and you're finished!" spiderman seeming almost relieved at the notion "right we'll see about that after all how many times do i hear that and look who's still here! me!" spiderman swings on a new web that is instantly destroyed by the scorpion sending spidey tumbling down towards the street. spider-man in a state of shock yelled out "whoa! that's not good!" he quickly hops onto a building wall with scorpion following. at this point spider-man is just getting angry "great you can climb walls too oh come on!" he then webs a passing helicopter and loses scorpion

during the next morning at midtown high

peter not paying attention walks right into harry. peter stunned to see he had just rammed into harry with no problems "oh hey there harry sorry i wasn't paying attention to where i was going i", he was cut off when harry tried to punch him,

his spider-sense went off,"whoa! harry what's the…." harry completely furious yells "gwen wouldn't stop crying yesterday! because of you! you think you can just keep playing your games with gwen, me and everyone else!" just then gwen was walking bye and seeing it all

peter completely dumbfounded starts with "harry i….. "

harry had at this point completely had it "no! shut up pete! that's enough! and here i was worried that your little plan to steal gwen away from me might actually work! that's a laugh"

peter disappointed in himself feeling remorse for he had caused harry "harry…. "

harry turned livid "get out of here parker i'm done with you."

peter then storms off out of school right by gwen who is at this point tearing up

peter runs out and changes completely fed up with his life "that's it i have had enough of spider-man!" gwen follows out the building seeing him headed for ESU's genetics lab. peter landing into the lab says angrily " i've had enough of this! enough of spiderman! it's time to go back to plain old peter parker" he then grabs a gene cleanser and sees uncle ben saying with great power comes great responsibility. he thinks for a second then decides to himself "not this time i'm sorry uncle ben" just as he drinks gwen storms in through the door

shocked at the notion the he just removed his powers "peter! oh no pete tell me you didn't!"

peter completely frustrated yells without even thinking "why does it matter all spider-man has done is cause trouble for everyone i care about harry, you, uncle ben!" gwen trying to remain calm to try to reassure that the love of her life has done a lot more good than harm "no he hasn't sure he's made some mistakes but how many times has he, the man i love, saved me?" peter, convinced he just removed his powers completely disappointed in himself uttered "well it's a little late for that now….. besides what about harry?" gwen seeming to get made at the mention of harry "what about him? sure i care about him but he has become consumed with hate like he's on the green all over again i can't handle that so…" peter realizing what she had done and feeling both ecstatic and at the same time guilty over the realization "you broke up with him…?"

gwen hesitantly let out a "yes…. come on peter now's our chance to be together and it seems spiderman free…." then out of nowhere peter's' spider-sense goes off,

peter in complete shock that he still somehow had his powers whispered "huh i wouldn't be too sure gwen…. it seems the cleanser didn't work" and that moment he saw scorpion throwing a chair in their direction " wait look out!" scorpion jumps in yelling "where's ! kingpin needs him! now!" "kingpin?" peter thought to himself then realizing that gwen was still there he yelled "gwen are you ok?" not really sure what to say she uttered " yeah i think….", peter terrified for her safety yelled "good get out of here now!" gwen was a little taken off guard "what?!" peter forcefully yelling to the girl he loved so much " do it go!" as he puts his mask back on, scorpion finally noticing his presence asks "spider-man? what are you doing here?"

spider-man almost annoyed quips "really? explosions everywhere, a creepy scorpion guy trashing the place and you wonder why i'm here?" scorpion starts shooting acid at spider-man all while gwen is peeking back into the lab to check and see if peter is alright, scorpion then notices her and asks "well what do we have here!", approaching gwen with his tail that spider-man then grabs determined to save gwen, anger burning inside him that this creep even looked at gwen "oh no you don't stay away from her!" ripping the tail right off and punching him out the window and right into a web nett. peter's heart pounding for concern over his blonde, blue eyed equal "gwen are you ok?" gwen started to blush at the level of concern before answering " yeah i'm fine" peter then hesitantly suggested " we should probably get you home" gwen outraged by the thought of being away from him again for another minute states "no way now that i finally have you you're not getting rid of me so easily!", peter relieved at her disagreement starts "ok well then i…." when suddenly his sides we in excruciating pain "aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" peter grabs at his sides

gwen starting to panic frantically asks "peter what's wrong! what's happening!" peter screaming in pain grows four extra arms

peter looking in horror at what he had caused for himself " no no nooooooo! what have i done!"

gwen devastated by what just happened could only utter "oh my god peter….."


	3. Chapter 3

gwen quickly remembered the only person that might be able to help "wait maybe can help?" peter did agree with the idea that he could help there was just one problem " uh gwen he's in florida and i can't exactly fly coach like this." gwen was still determined to think of something "well maybe…." peter at that moment realized whatever was happening to him wasn't done "wait something else is happening! aaaaahhhhhahhhhh! the pain! i'm sorry gwen i love you! aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" just then he transforms into a giant man spider, gwen called out after him in shock "peter!" he looks at her sadly and then jumps away.

meanwhile over at fisk tower

kingpin is ranting in pure anger at smyth "aaaaahhhh scorpion has failed after the time and money that went into that suit and it's destroyed by some clown in red and blue pajamas! smyth! contact !"

then gwen rushing to her room in a desperate attempt to think of something

gwen says out loud to herself "there's got to be a way to fix this!" she then remembers one of the last things she and doctor connors talked about "gwen, pete if you guys ever need anything don't hesitate to call" she picks up her and calls when the phone finally stops ringing gwen frantically yells " ! i need your help!" was immediately caught off guard "gwen? what's wrong?" gwen trying to figure out how to explain without saying too much "it's spider-man he's… mutated into some kind of giant spider monster!" realizing the concern but also wonder why gwen was so emotional about it and why she didn't just go get the gene cleanser "i'll be there as soon as i can but in the mean time try to get the gene cleanser to him!" gwen seeing she had to explain further and starts saying a little too much " that's what caused this in the first place! after me, and harry and everything he thought spiderman was just a problem so he drank it and this happened!" , now thoroughly confused asked "what do you and harry osborn have to do with this?" while starting to head the direction of the miami airport at a slow pace. gwen had realized there was no point if she wanted to save pete she would have to tell him "it's pete" she said softly, now intrigued " what about pete?" gwen seeming almost frustrated that hadn't figured out what she was saying "he is spiderman….." , upon hearing this and realizing what he had done for him at the cost of his job and trust and everything head immediately ran into the airport and said to gwen "i'm on my way!"

meanwhile harry is sorting through articles at osborn tower

harry out of pure anger smashes his fist into a picture of spider-man screaming "where are you, you murderer, everyone else may fall for your hero act but not me!"

man spider all of a sudden crashes into the building seemingly headed to familiar places and on instinct runs over to harry's computer to check his e-mail, harry flooded with all sorts of negative emotions shouts "what the! spiderman! what are you doing here murderer! and what happened to you? hey get off my computer!" peter brings up a picture with harry,gwen and peter on the desktop.

harry then comes to a shocking realization "what! wait…. park…. pete…..?"

man spider realizing what happened looks at him apologetically and swings away .harry pondering the possibility intensely as he watches the spider creature swing away " pete….. spiderman… aaaahhhh how could you!" he screams in anger

later man spider is at the parker house looking in on aunt may.

aunt may sitting on peter's bed worried for her nephews safety "peter where are you? hurry up and get home soon…" just then hits him with a chemical dart designed to reverse the mutation while keeping his powers intact, proudly states "there that should do it!" man spider begins to transform back into peter. peter in, once again intense pain yells out as he turns back into himself "aaaaaaaahhhhhhahahahahah hun? gwen? ? what are you doing here?" replies with great care "gwen told me you need help and besides i owed you for the whole lizard thing i thought i'd return the favor." peter then on instinct kisses gwen until interrupts saying "well since everything seems to back to normal i'll be getting back to florida, take care you two!" as he walks away he gives them a sly wink.

early the next morning at the cemetery

harry is contemplating what he will do over his fathers grave " well dad you were right the world is against me, but now it's my turn i'll avenge you even if i have to kill pete to do it!"

he then goes into his limo " bernerd take me to oscorp" but harry is surprised to see that bernerd isn't there instead he sees wilson fisk in the driver seat kingpin then turns to him and says "so you want to kill spider-man?..."


	4. Chapter 4

fisk looking intensely as he awaited for harrys response, while harry on the other hand was wondering why fisk was in his limo when fisk started " i have all the resources you'll need to exact your revenge" harry dumbfounded said "not that i really care but why do you want to see me kill spider-man, i know why i do but you….? and what kind of resources would someone like you have to help me kill him anyway?" at that comment fisk smirked and started to reveal himself but was cut off " thanks but no thanks fisk i think i'm better off on my own" with that he exist his own limo and leaves the cemetery.

over at midtown high as liz, flash, rand, sally, kong, glory and mj standing around the building as peter and run up to school with each other closely, liz seemed scorned but everyone else had the blatant reaction "finally" and kong whispered to rand "nerd love" the two walked by toward class ignoring the comment entirely, once by their lockers peter noticed flash started to come up to them " yo parker you and the geeke….." gwen was giving him the look " uh gwen finally got together huh? it's about time just try to pay more attention to her instead of nutral selention" peter replied coyingly " natural selection genius and even that can't distract me" with that flash laughed out "parker you are such a geek" as he walked away, just before bio started gwen blurted out "hey pete have you talked to harry lately?" at that moment peter got a flash of harry from the man spider incident " i might of i'm not really sure…." gwen a little confused was about to ask something when professor warren started his lecture, at lunch peter was already explaining what he had meant to gwen "what were you doing there!" peter simply shrugged his shoulders and then got a flash of the photo he had brought up of the three of them peter in complete fear said quickly " he knows" "harry knows who i am" gwen then looked concerned for both their safety

norman on his back to new york says to himself "it's about time i forged an alliance instead of destroying them" over at fisk tower kingpin is on a tirade "i can't let osborne as another new test subject slip through my fingers just then a voice called out to him from the shadows of the room "trust me fisk my son is no good as your test subject" as he walks into the light fisk in utter disbelief "norman but i thought you were" "dead so does everyone else and for the moment lets keep it that way" fisk now thoroughly confused asks " but if you want to people to still think you're dead then why reveal yourself to me?" osborn responds " i need your help to get my equipment back it is way past time i take the glider for a spin".

over at the ESU lab peter and gwen to a very unhappy dr. miles warren "peter, gwen what happened here!" gwen without thinking responded " spiderman and some scorpion fought each other" then looked like he has figured something out "is that so…." he then remembered his conversation with kraven " he has been here what is this place?" "my laboratory" " these spiders they do not exist in the natural world" " genetically altered to combine traits from multiple species" "you can do that?" "i can" "then you created this spiderman" he was snapped back to reality by gwen's voice " …?" " i'm fine i just need to consider something" he walks into his office and checks old records and finds that peter parker was bitten by one of the super spiders and figures it later tries to get get a blood sample of a lizard right near peters arm and "accidentally" sticks peter instead "oah" seeming unfazed says "sorry about that mister parker" as he carries the sample to his office. once peter and gwen finished cleaning the lab they were leaving when gwen asked peter " can i get a ride.. your way" peter looking awe struck bye gwens bright blue eyes he eventually nodded and changed into his suit as gwen climbed on they were off.

back at osborn tower harry had found his fathers weapons and his secret stash of globulin green and just after harry sipped down a vile norman appeared " i wouldn't touch that if i were you harry i'll be needing that" walking right by his son without a care or concern right to his goblin gear as he took it and left harry had realized what just happened but by then it was to late the green had taken over.


	5. Chapter 5

harry was instantly consumed by jealousy and hatred that he become a goblin of his own and flew off, meanwhile at midtown high flash was dancing around at lunch desperately trying to convince everyone how much better his knee is, while peter and gwen did their best to ignore it peter deep in thought "who knows what harry might do now, now that he knows it frightens me to the bone, what if he's completely lost it and goes after gwen!" the thought of this made peter tremble in terror with gwen quickly saying "don't worry pete i'm sure harry isn't dumb enough to attack you in school" peter blurts out "that's not it gwen! he knows who i am what if trys to get to me by hurting aunt may, or…. or you?" gwen overwhelmed by the concern tries to reassure him "come on pete harry would never do that" peter, while pondering what harry was capable of says "would he….? if harry goes back on the green again and gets out of control…" gwen interrupted "then you'll help him" gwen said comforting and then quickly changed the subject " come on pete can't we just enjoy our lunch?"

over back at fisk tower

kingpin is frustrated as goblin flies in circles around his head "now that you got back your equipment what else do you have in store?" goblin laughing maniacally shouts "i need some surrogate squashers until the heat is off any ideas?" kingpin intrigued by the offer as that is exactly what he has been doing suggests a hydro-shapeshifting soldier to drowned the bug " and i already have a test subject in mind."

meanwhile over at the kingsley foundation

roderick kingsley considers becoming a goblin himself "sure i don't have access to that super steroid, but i can still be a goblin of sorts, a hobgoblin!"

back over at the parker house peter is panicking before he heads out to pick up gwen for tonight " oh man what am i doing i got to get to gwens, but should i with who knows how crazy harry's gotten, stop pete you're just being paranoid relax and go have a good time with gwen" aunt may then cried out "hurry up peter you're gonna be late wouldn't want to keep gwen waiting!"

meanwhile in a mysterious location kingpin is in a meeting with what looks like the sinister six "an interesting offer kingpin but i think we'll have to decline" kingpin annoyed sated "if i may doctor even with your resources how many times has spider-man still gotten the better of you?" doc ock seemingly defeated yells "fine! you win" kingpin pleased then shouts to the associates "then we have much to do!"

back over with peter and gwen, now exiting the restaurant passing by a news broadcast saying " this just in the sinister six are on the loose and destroying the brooklyn bridge, the police are hopelessly outmatched, captain george stacy had this to say "we're doing everything we can to keep civilians out of harms way but spider-man if you're watching i could really use your help" gwen looking worried for both her father and now peter says "go they need you just be careful" with that peter rushes off and starts swinging towards the bridge captain stacy is yelling just as the web head shows up "cuardant off the area i want those civilians out of harms way!" "excuse me captain what seems to be the problem" spider-man asked calmly "the six are tearing everything apart endangering countless hostages" "alright stay put i'm going in" the captain thinks for a second then follows spider-man into the area. spidey quickly mops the floor with all of the six except doc ock "you haven't won yet arachnid!" ock's tentacles strike but spidey deflects them it a wall with all sorts of debris falling towards what looks like a small child "nnnnnoooooo!" spidey yells but before he could do anything the debris hits… captain stacy…? pete rushes over to his dying body " no captain no what am i gonna do…?" the captain then awakens bareilly alive and says "pete" peter somewhat shocked but not really "wait so you do know..? we got to get you to a hospital" " there's no time it's too late, pete i need you to promise me something… take care of gwen,watched over her, don't let anything happen" " i promise sir" he said while crying and with that he was dead "nnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuunnnnhuuunhhhuun….!" he then noticed ock fleeing the scene "you're gonna pay for this ock you're not getting away!" ock then turning to face the wall crawler " then you welcome your demise wall crawler!" spider-man acting on pure primal instinct doges all his oncoming tentacles and knocks him off the bridge and right into the water gone….?


	6. Chapter 6

peter devastated by what had happened and desperately trying to figure out what to say to gwen. as he lands outside her window she nervously asks "have you heard from my dad he's still not home?" with that peter took his mask off and looked at the floor gwen quickly picking up on this sunk to the ground "no!...huuunhuun" as peter got down to comfort her. later at the cemetery at the funeral of george stacy, gwen hysterical clutching onto peter while harry is once again plotting his revenge over his fathers grave "hey what's going on over there?" as he walks up he sees gwen sobbing uncontrollably "so gwen it seems you known know how i feel when your friend lets you down and a parent suffers for it" gwen going from complete sadness to rage in a matter of seconds "really harry what is wrong with you my father is dead and you're here preaching your revenge?!" " my father is dead too and you whose fault it is spidermans!" gwen devastated with how harry was behaving "get out of here harry!" as she curls up to peter. "fine i will, but will see how you feel later…" as he walked away. later at the parker house aunt may noticed how broken gwen was even with peter she was gone "how are you dear?" she asked nurturing " i don't know… you guys are all that's keeping me together" " well until i feel better about it you are gonna stay with us, peter dear get the guest room ready for gwen!" gwen taken back by the offer reluctantly responds " oh no really it's ok i'm fine really" trying to convince both may and herself " nonsense it's no trouble at all come right this way" back over at osborn tower harry is gobbling up when fisk steps out of the shadows but while all this is going on over at ravencroft during an outraged attack by cletus kasady john jameson escapes and head towards ESU's genetic lab " i need the power back i need it! it's got to be here!" he starts adjusting various chemicals and starts to change into a wolf like creature with fur and claws and then smashes through the skylight of the lab.


	7. Chapter 7

later at midtown high during lunch peter and gwen were finally no longer hearing " nerd love" from flash and his crowd when mj walks up "hey guys what's up" peter nervously bellows out "up nothing's up nope" mj somewhat annoyed by the reaction "relax tiger no need to hide it anymore remember" as she points over at gwen "right right what am i thinking..?" gwen was about to say something when peters phone rang "johna?" peter quickly took the phone away from his ear " parker! it's about time! i need you and lee to get down to ravencroft to see if you can find my son!" peter curiously "what..?" "some serial fruitcake killer went nuts and john escaped in the chaos!" peter getting annoyed at the johna volume "then what good would going there do?" "just get there go gggggoooooo!" as jamison hung up. when peter and lee get to ravencroft he walks by eddie who shouts "we're poison to you spider-man we're venom! and once it comes back to me we will destroy you once and for all!" as they pass by eddie is spoken to by a lean,crazed, red haired guy in the cell next to his own "you're venom huh? what's it like having all that power? i could use something like that myself!" eddie in violent disgust yells "no! _we're _venom the symbiote it doesn't love you it's me it loves me!" back with john jamison he is surprised to see that he is slowing re-gaining some control "this power it's not the power!" when a security guard walks up and jamison, out of instinct slashes at him, "but this power will do just fine! to crush that webhead!" back at midtown: mj walks back over to gwen and says curiously "hey so how's it going now that you and pete finally got together?" gwen not exactly sure what to say "it's great he's everything i've ever wanted!, but…" mj looking concerned "but what?" "he always has to run off all the time,i'm not complaining, i get it, he's needed" trying to be careful not say too much "and when he's actually around he's great!" meanwhile at ravencroft the symbiote crawls up through the drain into eddies cell but gets caught and splits in two, one half finally re-attaching itself to eddie becoming venom once more but as he escape the other half was drawn to cletus kasady who became carnage. peter, while swing the city looking for jameson's son "come on where are you? in your condition there's no telling what you might do, spider-sense" just then he is tackled out of the sky by a giant wolf "there you are bug! can't let you get away after you stole the power away from me and locked me up to rot!" spidey realizing who he was fighting "wait jameson!? is that you!?" just then he was attacked yet again by venom "hey there bro how's it going!" "oh great venom! as if one problem wasn't enough" his spider-sense goes off again "hahah! don't forget about carnage man!" "oh come on there's another symbiote now?!" he then says to himself "ok pete focuss one problem at a time" as he leads them all to the ESU lab "first thing's first hey wolfey how about some gene cleanser" as he lets his hand be devoured by jameson as well as the cleanser "ahaahah! whoa that feels better" he said as he collapsed "alright now for the blob brothers, ok carnage, venom come and get some!" venom gladly says "we thought you'd never ask!, we're done trying to make your life miserable we'll settle for just ending it" venom charges up and lands it the temperature controlled chamber where spider-man quickly turns up the heat melting the ooze right off him "no nooo! not again! no!" "spider-sense" " nice trick man! but that won't work on me!" as he swung some kind of axe hand into the electrical box splattering the symbiote all over the lab leaving an unconscious, naked cletus kasady "ok that's something i can't unsee" as he swung back towards home meanwhile back over at fisk tower kingpin is showing off his new battle suit and glider to one harry osborn


	8. Chapter 8

as harry begins to test out the new equipment kingpin interrupts "and allow me to introduce our newest associate morris bench" "you can call me hydroman now!" harry unimpressed "hydroman? that the best you've got?" hydroman panicked "yeah well i…." harry interrupts "i don't really care as long as you can help me take down a certain wall crawling murderer!" "about that " kingpin begins "now now fisk i don't think the boy is ready for the truth just yet hahahahahah!" harry in complete disbelief "dad…..?" goblin grinning viciously "not anymore harry your whining father,norman doesn't exist anymore just me now the green goblin! hahhahahhahahaahhah!" harry then jumps in on the maniacal laughter as they exit the tower harry asks "wait so if you're alive then why would i still need to kill pete?" "ah peter… so i was right the old webhead is parker well this should be fun….." back at the kingsley foundation he has finally become the hobgoblin and is preparing to test out his glider when he hears "hahhahahahahaahahahahah" and then bbbboooooooooommmm and explosion of green smoke "now now kingsley we know what you're up to and theres now way you're going to use the mantle of the goblin for cheap theft not while we're around hahahahahahahahahhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaa!" and out of nowhere a goblin war breaks out explosions everywhere. meanwhile while peter and gwen were leaving the lab and head to the parker house to study the goblin war spreads "what the!" as harry flies by the norman and an unidentified goblin harry screams "you!" as he swats at them with peter quickly getting them out of the way "harry what are you doing!?" "what must be done" harry said angrily peter suddenly remembering the other two goblins "wait harry wasn't that just your dad that flew by!?" harry now completely insane yells out "what's it to you!" just then the other two goblins circle back around and norman causes the hobgoblin to crash "that what you get kingsley after all i'm the real deal you cheap imitation!" at this point peter, who had already changed into spider-man was lunging at norman to harrys dismay "no not again pete!" peter noticing a glimmer of hope that harry was still in there "don't worry harry i won't let you down! this time i'll save him and you!" but then harry lost it to the green "NNNOOO! you've betrayed me before peter you stole gwen away! i can't trust you! all i can trust is the green!" as he sipped down another vile "harry no! don't" peter said in a desperate attempt to save what was left of his friend which caused a development in the goblin "harrrrryyyy….? no shut up osborn he's none of our concern parker's the real problem!" just then norman swoops down and grabs gwen " aaaaaahhhhh" she screamed, peter horrified yells out while trying not to let harry stab him "gggggwwwwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnn!"


	9. Chapter 9

as peter screams out for gwen's life harry starts to snap out of it and accidentally stabs himself through the shoulder "harry!" harry looked up at him "don't worry pete i'll live go save her!"

pete called an ambulance and then went after that mainiac. gwen had stop screaming on a count of the goblin knocked her out and spider-man saw them at none other than the bridge where her father had died "well it's about time you got here pete unfortunately miss stacy has fallen asleep waiting for you come back another time!" peter flooded with anger at the goblin joking about the life of gwen, the girl he loved "that's it goblin i have had enough of you!" as he kicked the goblin off the glider landing at the top of the bridge as he swung and caught gwen "aaauuuhhhnnnnn" as she started to wake up "gwen are you ok" he said focussed solely on her goblin then got back on the glider and dragged gwen off the bridge "hhaahahahahahaha!" "what gweeeeeeeennnnnnn! noooooooo!" he quickly without thinking shot a web after her and once it latched onto her leg….. snap! as he pulls her back up "gwen are you ok? thankfully i caught you in time i….. gwen…?" realizing that she wasn't breathing "oh no...noo.. gwen…. come on…. gwen come on… nooooooo!" goblin just flying over laughing "hahhahahahahahah" peter had never felt so vengeful "aaaahahhhhh you think this is a game osborn! that was the women i loved and not just me! harry too!" the mention of harry snapped him back for a second "harrr...yyy… no shut up! osborns gone!" peter while swinging from the glider causes them to crash into a warehouse where peter beats the goblin senseless "kill me that's what you want isn't it! do it! as he was about to finish him he heard "with great power comes great responsibility" and then stepped back as goblin activated his glider with the blade out headed right to them on instinct peter just jumped out of the way leaving norman impaled and dead for real this time "no this isn't what i wanted…. i'm sorry gwen i'm sorry….." later at the cemetery peter with aunt may,maryjane and the others present considers his life as spider-man again as he watches the body of the girl he loved, gwen being lowered into the ground "that's it i can't do this anymore and now harry is locked away in ravencroft i've never felt so alone" he thought to himself. after everyone else but him had left, apologizing for all the damage he had caused as spider-man and raving on how he will always love her and never forget a voice called him from behind "peter parker?" completely unaware of who he was talking to "yeah what is it" as he turned around "tony stark…? what are…. you're ironman!" "and you're spider-man" peter to depressed to panic or argue "yeah what do you want?" "we could use your help" peter dumbfounded "we….?" " you have become part of a larger world and it's time for you to embrace it. we want you to join the avengers"


	10. Chapter 10

over a week later

peter while swinging towards avengers tower he thinks to himself "i can't stop replaying that day in my head, it was all my fault, i know cap has been trying to help, i mean he lost everyone he knew to a 70 year deep freeze, i still feel broken and nothing will ever change that" just then what looks like a floating pond enters a bank "hello.. what do we have here? i should probably call the others, then again" as he enters the bank to investigate he is greeted by a tidal wave "wwwhoooaaaa aaaahhhhh" just then a familiar man emerges from the water "spider-man? what are you doing here!?" peter, dodging his water attacks says "wait a minute Morris bench? what happened to you? oh and by the way you're the one robbing a bank at 2 in the morning" at that moment hydro-man starts to drowned spider-man in a water hand when a mysterious man in a red suit and a horned mask flies in and kicks him "back off!" the mask man screamed" as hydro-man escaped through the drain peter demanding asks "whoa who are you!?" the man sternly replied "the name's daredevil now lets go" as spider-man followed out of the bank daredevil had disappeared "oh perfect" peter uttered. the next morning at midtown high as peter walked into the building mumbling "oh yeah just how i wanted my last week of junior year to go" as peter is grabbing something from his locker none other than flash Thompson shows up " yo Parker how are you man?" as flash puts his hand on peter's shoulder peter smashes his up against the wall "back off Eugene! i'm not in the mood!" flash putting his hand up to surrender "peter man i get it i'm sorry if you need anything" as peter let him go and walked away to class, at lunch mj would do her best to try and comfort him but there was no point the peter Parker that she knew was gone. later on, while swinging on patrol "maybe i should talk more about it at least to cap and maybe mj but what good will that do?" as he sees daredevil waiting on a rooftop "spider-man" he called out "i could use some backup with something!" peter offended "wait backup? what's the deal?" daredevil ignoring him almost entirely starts "as much as i don't want to admit it i can't stop Fisk alone" peter now completely mixed up "Fisk? Wilson Fisk? the bald businessman guy?" "that's all a facade" daredevil pointed out "oh so he's not really bald" spidey joked but daredevil now thoroughly annoyed spidey responds "no sense of humor got it, so what's the deal with Fisk?" "ever since you took Lincoln down Fisk has taken over by the alias the kingpin" daredevil explained "whoa whoa the kingpin i'v heard that name before by some crazed scorpion guy!" daredevil then further explains "Fisk has gotten into the game of creating super criminals as weapons for his empire to…." spidey interrupts "to distract me so his petty thugs can rob a bunch of places" daredevil then sternly replies "no just for profit, you're no concern to Fisk, minor annoyance at best" peter says "och" jokingly then says "do you have any evidence you could turn over to the police maybe Fisk can be…." daredevil interrupts with "Fisk has the police in his back pocket ever since the captain died" at these words brought back all the pain of the stacy's deaths like a dagger cutting through his torso, daredevil picking up on this asks "are you alright?" spidey remorsefully states "I've been going through a lot lately" meanwhile over at Fisk tower kingpin is, over a computer chat trying to sell hydro-man off to the highest bidder


	11. Chapter 11

after an hour of bidding hammerhead wins looking to make a name for himself as more than just a stooge meanwhile at lab over at ESU, dr warren marveling at his success "i don't believe it worked i've actually cloned him" just then the spider-clone awakens and escapes.

the next day at midtown during bio peter while deep in thought hears "alright class we have a new student joining us please welcome ben riley" snapping petter out of his thoughts he looked up and saw what looked like himself only with short blond hair and different clothes "wwhhoooaaaaa since when do i have a clone" peter thought as he remembered when had accidentally taken his blood sample "hey he kind of looks like you tiger" mj say out of nowhere but peter only responded hesitantly "yeah kind of…." meanwhile back over at fisk tower kingpin is at it again "if you're tired of your voice not being heard than this should be powerfully enough to broadcast it to the world" as he points to his new prowler suit "but are you quite sure you want to go through this after all you're young and can eventually be heard the conventional ways" stepping out out of the shadows none other than hobbie brown responds "no if i want to be noticed i need power and this looks like my one chance to get it" kingpin smugly smiling "then let us begin mr brown" later back at midtown during dismissal peter finally asks about their similarities but unknowingly with mj near by "so ben i can't help but notice how much we look a like….?" "well yeah i came from your blood sample after all" he said like it wasn't odd at all peter dismayed by the blatant answer "whoa whoa so dr. warren did clone me then? into you….." ben, at this point was getting annoyed by the 20 questions "yeah isn't it obvious how is it you're the smartest kid in school exactly?" peter then thought of something he should've already asked "do you have my spider powers too?" right as mj got too close "spider-powers?" mj said loudly from behind them "mj!? where'd you come from?!" at this point mj look furious she repeated "spider-powers!" at this ben riley pointed out eagerly "yeah he's spider-man! didn't you know that?... or was that gwen…?" at this point they both started to ignore ben while mary jane went to try to both confront and comfort peter on the incident with gwen "tiger if you're spider-man than you were there trying to save gwen?" peter feeling deeply depressed, these memories cutting through his very soul "but i didn't, it was actually my fault i webbed her leg breaking her neck, she was in danger in the first place because of me!" peter was on the verge of punching something "whoa calm down tiger, i know it's easy to blame yourself but even you can't save everyone….." at this moment over at oscorp norman back from the dead once again is improving his globulin green formula and injects himself with it which causes him to instantly mutate into a demonic beast with fiery abilities "hhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaa!"


	12. Chapter 12

the next morning at the ESU lab a young genesis walks in and says to "hello i'm miles morales, i'm your new intern" says, trying not to acknowledge him " yes yes come in and get to work!" as he is working he is drawn to the super spiders and as he approaches to clean the cages he is attacked and bitten by one of them causing massive convulsions. later at midtown mj and peter have started to grow closer though not wanting to disrespect gwens memory when out of no where peters phone rings "hello" peter asks abruptly when aunt may shouts "there's some kind of goblin here asking about you!" peter immediately starts to take off when mj, who overheard the conversation kisses him as peter rapidly swings towards his house once there the goblin bursts through the house demolishing it while clutching aunt may "nice of you to join us peter it's been too long!" peter in complete rage that another person he cares about is being threatened by the goblin "let her go you maniac!" back over with miles he has awakened and found himself stuck to the ceiling "whoa nnnoo way!" he said as he noticed the commotion in forest hills meanwhile spider-man is in the fight of his life and barely holding himself together but at least he had gotten aunt may out of there for now "you are beginning to bore me peter! i thought you were supposed to be better than that good for nothing son of mine! such a disappointment" as he through fire at him all while a taxi shows up with mary jane in it "oooohhh is that mj pete? maybe i should show her the gwen stacy experience first hand! aaahhhhhhahaaaaa!" at this peter mustered all his strength to stop the goblin for good this time as miles was getting a full view of it all "you stay away from her! i'm done letting you take the people i lvoe away goblin!" peter yelled as he swung the goblin high up and let him drop to the ground as he beat on him, with miles cheering him on from a nearby roof "that all you got parker!" just then the both rammed a punch to each others faces killing the goblin and bringing peter to near death as aunt may and mary jane rush over "oh peter dear! oh no!" peter barely breathing musters out "i'm sorry aunt may but with great power…." she interrupted with "comes great responsibility" while crying uncontrollably peter then turns to mj "and mj i i…." "i love you tiger" and with that peter was dead the city had lost spider-man or had it….. it is now several months later and there is a new black and red webhead swinging around not to mention the scarlet spider every now and again what started as a city with one spider-man is now the city of heroes.


End file.
